Wiki Literature Review Proposal
Wiki Proposal: Culture of Innovation: A Literature Review Travis Fannon, Kyle Hardenbrook, Cynthia Johnson, Adrienne Phelps, and Jacqueline Phelps EDUC 639 - Trends and Issues in Educational Technology Liberty University Topic: Developing a Culture of Innovation within an education system Group Names: Cynthia Johnson, Adrienne Phelps, Jaquelin Phelps, Travis Fannon and Kyle Hardenbrook Content Summary: The 2017 Horizon Reports for K-12 (Freeman et al., 2017) and Higher Education (Adams Becker et al., 2017) both identify Advancing Cultures of Innovation as an important trending topic for education. This literature review explores how innovation and creativity are inextricably linked and are integral to a culture of innovation. The literature review also shows that the principles in social and organizational culture studies, implementations of cultural standards, and sustaining of cultures are all applicable to the educational context. Also of interest are challenges and obstacles to creating and maintaining a new culture and examples of successful and sustainable cultures of innovation. Brief Outline: Introduction - PowToon introduction with a definition of key terms and abstract Content Pages: #Common Elements Required for a Culture of Innovation ##Strong Leadership ##Creativity ##Problem Solving ##Safe Environment #Challenges/Problems in Creating a Culture of Innovation ##Lack of Objective Measurement ##Resistance to Change ##Support from Leadership ##Time and Resources #Description/Examples of Sustained Culture of Innovation ##Literature based examples from business ###Google ###IBM-Zurich ##Literature based examples in education ###High-Tech High ###Mass Customized Learning #Implications of Culture of Innovation in Education ##A review of literature linking innovation culture and education #Limitations and Gaps in Current Literature ##Summary of findings ##Questions/Gaps discovered during research References *Adams Becker, S., Cummins, M., Davis, A., Freeman, A., Hall Glesinger, C., Ananthanarayanan, V., & New Media Consortium. (2017). NMC Horizon report: 2017 Higher education edition. *Castro-Spila, J. (2018). Social innovation excubator: Developing transformational work-based learning in the relational university. Higher Education, Skills and Work-Based Learning, 8(1), 94-107. doi:10.1108/HESWBL-11-2017-0094 *Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer. *Freeman, A., Adams Becker, S., Cummins, M., Davis, A., Hall Giesinger, C., New Media Consortium, & Consortium for School Networking. (2017). NMC/CoSN Horizon Report: 2017 K-12 Edition. New Media Consortium. 6101 West Courtyard Drive Building One Suite 100, Austin, TX 78730. Tel: 512-445-4200; Fax: 512-445-4205; Web site: http://www.nmc.org. *Hogan, S. J., & Coote, L. V. (2014). Organizational culture, innovation, and performance: A test of schein's model. Journal of Business Research, 67(8), 1609-1621. doi:10.1016/j.jbusres.2013.09.007 *Iddris, F. (2016). Innovation Capability: A Systematic Review and Research Agenda: Interdisciplinary Journal of Information, Knowledge and Management, Annual. *Lanford, M., Corwin, Z. B., Maruco, T., & Ochsner, A. (2019). Institutional barriers to innovation: Lessons from a digital intervention for underrepresented students applying to college. Journal of Research on Technology in Education, 51(3), 203-216. doi:10.1080/15391523.2019.1576558 *McCarthy, D. P. (2017). Fostering a culture of innovation in academic surgery. Surgery, 161(4), 892–896. https://doi.org/10.1016/j.surg.2016.08.035 *Meissner, D., & Shmatko, N. (2019). Integrating professional and academic knowledge: The link between researchers skills and innovation culture. The Journal of Technology Transfer, 44(4), 1273–1289. https://doi.org/10.1007/s10961-018-9662-8 *Pierce, G. L., & Cleary, P. F. (2016). The K-12 educational technology value chain: Apps for kids, tools for teachers and levers for reform. Education and Information Technologies, 21(4), 863-880. doi:10.1007/s10639-014-9357-1 *Roffeei, S. H. M., Farrah, D. Y., and Kamarulzaman, Y. (2018). Determinants of innovation culture amongst higher education students. The Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology, 17(1), 37-50. Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.liberty.edu/docview/2025351972?pq-origsite=summon *Sarooghi, H., Libaers, D., & Burkemper, A. (2015). Examining the relationship between creativity and innovation: A meta-analysis of organizational, cultural, and environmental factors. Journal of Business Venturing, 30(5), 714-731. doi:10.1016/j.jbusvent.2014.12.003 *Schwahn, C. and McGarvey, B. (2012). Inevitable: Mass Customized Learning in the Age of Empowerment. Copyright Schwahn and McGarvey 2012. *Shao, Y., Zhang, C., Zhou, J., Gu, T., & Yuan, Y. (2019). How Does Culture Shape Creativity? A Mini-Review. Frontiers in Psychology, 10, 1219. https://doi.org/10.3389/fpsyg.2019.01219 *Skiba, D. J. (2016). On the horizon: Trends, Challenges, and Educational Technologies in Higher Education. Implications for nursing education. Nursing Education Perspectives, May-June 2016 *Vey, K., Fandel-Meyer, T., Zipp, J., and Schneider, C. (2017). Learning and Development in Times of Digital Transformation: Facilitating a Culture of Change and Innovation. International Journal of Advanced Corporate Learning. 10(1). https://educ639cultureofinnovation.fandom.com/wiki/EDUC639_Culture-of-Innovation_Wiki Back to Main Page